I Only Have Eyes, For You
by insomniacbunny
Summary: The title is dumb, oh, well. Yami needs a queen, and his parents are making him choose between ignorant, poisined honey, and unconcerned. But he only loves one person...a commoner.
1. Marriage

The plot is sort of my own, but it is also a lot of stories that I know, mixed together. The prose used in my story is VERY similar to Ella Enchanted, the ending is The Giver-ish, and sort of Romeo and Juliet like, but not a lot. I was "inspired" after another "gathering" we had with the families of my mom's friends. On occasion, they would either come to our house, or go to one of my mom's friend's houses. Sometime around Chinese New Year, we went to one of her friend's house, they have this HUGE-ass house and these COOL things. I'll explain WHY this influences the story in the next chapter.  
  
Insonmiacbunny: I think I did very well on the Industrial Revolution test!!! Yamibunny: *no comment* Insonmiacbunny: SEE!? Yamibunny: You did HORRIDLY on the Anne Frank test YESTERDAY. Insonmiacbunny: -__-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Ella enchanted, The Giver, or Romeo and Juliet. It shall always remain a distant dream... *reaches forward*  
  
Yamibunny: Are you...ok?  
  
Oh, yeah, and this story takes place in Ancient times. Since I don't know a lot of the YGO cast's Egyptian names, I'll just refer to them by their regular names.  
  
~chapter one: Marriage~  
  
Yami threw the stick, his dog swifty ran after it, and brought it back to him. "Good dog!" He threw it again and again; each time the dog went to go retrieve it. Suddenly he heard wings flapping overhead, he looked up and saw a hawk, diving toward his small dog, he scooped it up and brought it close to his body.  
  
Then he felt a burning sensation and looked down at his arm, it had a huge gash in it, and the bird flew away, looking for another victim.  
  
Yami studied him cut and sighed, it was to big to go unnoticed, he would have to get his father's doctor to treat it. His father was pharaoh of all of Egypt, and one day, Yami knew that he would inherit all of the land and become the most powerful being in the world's most powerful empire.  
  
But it came at a cost, his father would not allow him leave the palace walls, for safety reasons. He would sneak out everyday to play with his dog and get away from all the servants that haunt him, constantly. Today, unfortunately, he cut himself, he started heading slowly back to the palace, thinking of a reasonable excuse that would not rat him out.  
  
He hurried to the doctor's chamber, but he was nowhere to be seen. (a/n: I'm going to pretend that "healers" where called doctors back then.)  
  
"Doctor Siamen?" He looked everywhere that the doctor might be. No luck. He decided to go see his father at his court. "Father, have you seen Dr. Siamen?"  
  
The pharaoh waved his arm to indicate that he did not want any more grapes. "He went to gather his family. RA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" he motioned one of his servants to bring Yami up to him, then he examined his son's arm. Not that it would have done any good. "The High Priest will treat it." He paused. "I thought you knew about the rounding of his family, didn't one of my scribes tell you?"  
  
Yami remembered that night. "Well, you see, I wasn't really listening to what the scribe had to say."  
  
His father breathed in deeply. "Young people!" He sighed. "I'll tell you about the document then. As you know, one day you will become pharaoh, and you will need a queen. Since Dr. Kamuza Siamen, and my nobles Sabola Imhotep, and Kosey Benerib are all men of high blood, wealth, great reputation, and have daughters around your age, I have arranged for them to round up their families. Their oldest daughters are unmarried, and one of them will become your future queen. They will come live in the palace until you've made your decision." He then added, "You will choose between one of THEM and no one else."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now go get your cut cleaned up."  
  
Yami headed toward the shrine. Thinking about his father's arrangement. Oh, well, he thought. Who my queen is won't really matter, after all, my parents don't love each other, and aside from not being able to leave palace grounds, your father also dictates your life.  
  
"Seth?" (a/n: I think that was Seto's Egyptian name)  
  
Seth bowed and Yami walked forward, "Greetings, prince, what brings you here?"  
  
"The doctor went to go round up his family, so..."  
  
But Seth was already getting the cloth out of his cabinet, "Hold still." He applied stinging liquid to Yami's arm.  
  
Yami gasped in pain. Then as the high priest was wrapping his gash, he asked, "Are you going to marry us, Seth?"  
  
The moment of confusion in Seth's eyes soon passed. "Oh, I think that it would be very likely."  
  
"I wonder what they would be like."  
  
"It wouldn't matter anyways."  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Poor yami, he has NO idea what he has in store for him next!  
  
Yamibunny: But your reviews say absolutely EVERYTHING.  
  
Insonmiacbunny: -__-  
  
Yami: What?! Why am I a muse?  
  
Insonmiacbunny: Tell us, Yami, what you think of your father's arrangement?  
  
Yami: I don't give a damn.  
  
Insonmiacbunny: That's... nice... well, anyways, review! And you wont see the last of Yami!!!  
  
Yami: That's quite right. *dramatic pose*  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Yami: *still posing*  
  
Yamibunny+Insomniacbunny: *sweatdrop* 


	2. The First one

Thanks for the reviews!!! OMG!!! SORRY this took SOOOO friggin long!!! My mom caught me on the Internet and since we have dial-up, she calls me a lot. This chapter mainly tells about the "bride". The names used should cause offense to absolutely nobody; they are just a bunch of Egyptian names I found on the internet.  
  
Remember that Yami is not pharaoh yet! And...*giggles* I'm just going to pretend that Yami's last name is Yuugi. *Rolls on floor laughing* I don't know ANYTHING!!! And I'll just say that the men in THIS story only have one wife, back then, they had...a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~Chapter 2: The First One~  
  
Yami was awoken much earlier than usual the next day. He yawned and glanced at his oldest servant, "Halima, why the rush? The sky is still dark!"  
  
She smiled and said, "Your father sent us to clean you up, remember? We are picking your brides up to take to the palace today."  
  
"I thought they were coming on their own."  
  
"Well, the pharaoh said that the long ride there and back again would allow you to get to know them a little better, now come, get off of the bed." She held out her arm.  
  
Yami stared at it.  
  
"Oh, come on, I've known you ever since you where a tiny bundle and you were never the one to be tired. Where's your squirrelliness?" She took him by his elbow and dragged him to the bathing room. "I'll be back soon!" she headed toward his father's court.  
  
A couple of servants were there to bathe him. As soon as he was in the tub, they started to scrub him with fragrant oils and one brought Yami, his clothes, when they were done.  
  
Then Yami was escorted to the dinning hall, where he ate his morning meal. The queen came in.  
  
"Hurry, Yami! We want to get to Kumuza Siamen's house by dinnertime!" She then took Yami to a HUGE waiting caravan of camels, outside.  
  
The seater put Yami in a carriage, all by himself, across him were three seating spaces, no doubt for the girls.  
  
Then his obnoxious younger sister came in, "Yami's getting married, Yami's getting married!" She sang and giggled. Then queen came in.  
  
"Urbi! Get out! We are supposed to sit in the front compartment!"  
  
It took some time for everyone to get in his or her places, but Yami finally felt the caravan travel slowly forward.  
  
He stared out of his flap when to servants said it would be safe. He saw nothing but sand for a long time.  
  
Usually on caravan rides, he would be with his family, getting fanned by many servants, telling Urbi to shut-up, and eating grapes. Today he wondered why there where no servants, he sighed and fell asleep.  
  
He was walking through a bunch of stands and crowds, in the middle of a crowd was a particularly good dancer, she winked at Yami. Then a huge gapping hole appeared in the sky, swallowing them forever. Then the caravan lurched to a stop. He woke up and kept himself from falling forward.  
  
A servant came into the compartment, "Sire! We are at the Benerib lands!" he escorted Yami out into the blazing sun. Kosey Benerib was the pharaoh's merchant, and Yami has seen him many times and once he got to sail in a felucca with him. He was good-natured and talked about his family a lot, he mentions his eldest daughter the most, he would say, "She is really the classical Egyptian beauty! And she plays the 'Ud most excellently!" (I think an 'Ud was an instrument used back then. I think people still use it. I know this because I saw it in the Return of the Mummy.) Then he would joke on and on how she was the right age for Yami to marry her. Now it might be true.  
  
He, his family, and some servants advanced the steps to their house and pounded the door.  
  
One of the male servants answered it and after he welcomed them, he and all of the other servants in the room immediately dropped down on the floor, bowing and reciting all of the kings from the Yuugi dynasty.  
  
His father went about the room, giving the servants permission to get up.  
  
Then Kosey came in, he and the pharaoh greeted each other, his family followed. Mistress Benerib burst forth and threw her arms around Yami's mother. And girlish sequels erupted from them.  
  
"I haven't seen you in like, forever!"  
  
"Oh Ra! That is the cutest dress!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Master Benerib gave a small cough. "This is my wife, Zahra."  
  
"Greetings, your highness." She bowed. (I don't know if people curtsied of what, back then.)  
  
"This is my son, Teremun."  
  
"Hello! I turned twelve yesterday!"  
  
He seemed to resemble his father a lot. (think Kosey as Odion and Teremun as little Odion.)  
  
"Our little one, Nathifa." There was a small girl hidden behind Zahra, her tanned face was very pale and she was staring at the royal family, with a look that could have conveyed fright or shock.  
  
The pharaoh advanced forward. "Hello, little one. How old are you?"  
  
She shrunk back, "N-nine."  
  
"So is Urbi."  
  
Then Nathifa fainted. Her mother apologized. "Please forgive us, your royal highness, she was so excited to go live at the palace."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" The queen laughed.  
  
"And competing for the prince's hand will be, Talibah!"  
  
Out from the side stepped a beautiful girl, in her mid-teens. Her silky black hair flowed down past her waist and her features seemed delicate and graceful. (Just...think Isis.) Kosey Benerib had absolutely not lied about his daughter. Her deep blue eyes seemed serene and gentle, yet it was clouded by such a want, a want that Yami knew no one else in this room had. She walked forward.  
  
The pharaoh asked, "My son is very lucky, how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen, sire."  
  
"Hmm...You're one year younger than Yami."  
  
Urbi's stomach growled, loudly.  
  
Kosey chuckled, "come," he said, "lunch is waiting!" He lead them into the dinning hall, where they where seated.  
  
Lunch was very loud and the pharaoh asked Talibah many questions. All of which she replied to politely.  
  
One of the servants rushed in, "Sir, we really must be going now!"  
  
"Right then." Kosey then started commanding the servants about, packing and gathering necessities.  
  
The seaters then began seating everyone, Talibah sitting in Yami's compartment, Yami's family in the front, and the Beneribs in the back.  
  
It took them a bit longer than this morning, but soon the caravan started moving again. Yami studied Talibah, head to toe, who was gazing placidly out of the compartment. Then he started, "So...um...how are you?"  
  
She turned to Yami, the want still clouding her eyes. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Her voice was thin and cheery.  
  
"I'm fine too. What was my father asking you at lunch?"  
  
"Oh, stuff like, what honors have you received, what do you do in your spare time, nothing personal."  
  
"Do you what to tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
"Sure, ask me something."  
  
Yami asked a few questions and Talibah answered all of them, for some reason it really seemed as if she rehearsed them.  
  
She said that she liked to stroll in the family garden and watch animals.  
  
"What do you want the most in the world?"  
  
She was silent, "Well, I never really thought of that, I guess right now it would be winning your love and becoming a good queen." She was one of the few whose eyes revealed way too much. Yami stared into them, her mind seemed elsewhere, and she didn't want to marry Yami.  
  
"Really? Because your eyes tell me otherwise."  
  
She turned away, breaking the eye contact she had with Yami. "No, I really do! It would bring much honor to our family's name and I want to do my share for Egypt."  
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak, but for the first time ever, Talibah cut him off. "Let's drop this." She said. She then started staring out the slit again. "Yami?" her voice became smooth and pleasant again. "Does your mother usually leave the palace?"  
  
"Well, I guess not. She doesn't really have too, and she isn't allowed to anyways, these two days are special."  
  
She sighed and leaned against the cloth wall. "Would you enforce that law too?"  
  
"Well, it's isn't up to me."  
  
She suddenly seemed sad and mournful, then she gazed out of the slit again.  
  
She didn't want to become queen, something inside told that to Yami. (a/n: It's the heartof the cards!...no, it's not.)  
  
Yami knew what the wanting clouding her eyes were, it was freedom, something that almost every one that Yami knew didn't have.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
That's the first one! Next I'll do the poisoned honey one. Will you please review? I like reviews, they are nice. 


	3. Fattest Rabbit

Thanks for reviewing!!! It cancelled the horrid day when I wrote this chapter.  
  
Yamibunny: Loser. Insomniacbunny: Damn you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh... pfft... if I did, I wouldn't have to write disclaimers...  
  
And the reason I state almost everyone's age is because... grownups ALWAYS ask for them...  
  
Yami isn't Pharaoh yet!  
  
~chapter three: fattest rabbit~  
  
Yami sat in his seat the remainder of the journey, and their conversation didn't continue.  
  
They were there sooner than Yami thought. Once again, the servant came and escorted Yami and Talibah down and exposed them to the dusty winds around the time of sunset. Talibah, having just awoken, threw her arms about randomly against the wind.  
  
This time the Beneribs and the Pharaoh's family walked up the stairs and pounded the door. A servant opened the door slowly and once all were inside, the same scene happened, and the pharaoh walked around the room, giving everyone permission to get up. Kamuza's house was the same size, but the interior was different, him being a doctor and not a merchant.  
  
Kosey Siamen walked in, and smiled at the group before him. Yami shivered. He never really liked Siamen. The first thing that got to Yami was his unusual laugh and the way he awaited Yami for his check-up with excessive enthusiasm. (Think Pegasus, both looks and the way he acts.) Siamen flipped back his silvery hair.  
  
"Welcome, pharaoh." Then his family walked forward and Kamuza introduced them.  
  
"This is my wife, Monifa." Monifa was a round lady, with nice black hair, even silkier looking than Talibah's. She was carrying a small child, who was asleep on her shoulder.  
  
Siamen giggled his eccentric giggle and pointed at the small child. "This is our three year old, Sagira." He whispered.  
  
He step back next to a girlish looking boy and a girl, both looked very similar, but the boy had silvery-white hair and the girl had black hair. They were obviously twins. "These are the twins, eleven, Zesiro (hmm...mini Talibah)," he patted the girl's head, "and Sefu (Tanned Ryou-like)," he patted the boy's head.  
  
"And here's, Nemma! Who has one-third of a chance to become the next queen!" He made a silent gesture that indicated cheering.  
  
The pharaoh gave a barely audible, nervous chuckle.  
  
Not introduced yet was most gigantic rabbit that Yami has ever seen. Her hair was nice, like her mother's, but she was also very...round, like her mother, and unlike her mother and anyone else, her front teeth were huge. She held her hand out to Yami, as though expecting him to kiss it or bow over it. Yami didn't know what to do, he looked up from her hand and gave a smile of uncertainty.  
  
"Isn't she a doll?" Siamen chirped, giving her a one armed hug.  
  
The pharaoh laughed politely. "How old are you my dear?"  
  
"Sixteen, my pharaoh." She smiled, revealing her front teeth even more. Her voice was sweet and had some tinge of bossiness and seduction.  
  
"Just like Talibah, and you're one year younger than Yami."  
  
Nemma looked at Talibah, her smile remained, but this time it seemed pasted on. As if the rest of her face was conveying another emotion. Certainly not friendliness.  
  
Then after everyone introduced them selves to Siamen's family, Kamuza spoke up again, "you are staying for the night, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Kamuza." The queen said.  
  
"Ok, my servants shall show you to your chambers."  
  
Yami's family separated with Talibah's. They were lead to a room, in which they shall all share, along with Halima, who was Yami's nurse. And the servants of the individual family members, the rest of their servants, including the other family's would sleep in the servant's quarters, with Kamuza's servants.  
  
They left for their things to be unpacked. Then went to join the others in the dining hall. Their dinning hall was slightly smaller than the Benerib's. The seaters sat everyone in a spot. There were visible portions of food missing in most of the dishes. And as usual, Yami's father wanted to know all about Neema. But she didn't show up, and no one asked where she was.  
  
Then Yami asked. "Where's Neema?"  
  
Her mother jumped, as if she didn't expect Yami could talk. "She's in her room, she's not hungry."  
  
"Oh." Yami got up to use the pit. (No idea what they called bathrooms back then, I'll just refer to the bathroom as "pit")  
  
"Don't go into Neema's room." Monifa called after him.  
  
Yami finished his business and walked back to the dining room, on his way there, he noticed Neema's door was ajar. He hesitated, and then realized he didn't actually have to go into her room. He peeked into it. There sat Neema, stuffing herself, the remains of the missing portions of food around her. She swiped up the fowl and stuffed it in her mouth and smiled contently, with nothing left to eat, she patted her mouth daintily with a piece of cloth and made sure there was nothing around her mouth or on her teeth. Then she started for the door.  
  
Yami looked around and ran back a few paces and pretended to be walking by, Neema opened the door and saw Yami. She smiled another version of one of her smiles.  
  
Yami smiled as well. "Why weren't you at dinner?"  
  
"I wasn't hungry. I never am. Mother worries about how little I eat." She tilted her head sweetly. She seemed to be challenging Yami. As though she believed Yami knew where she really was, but deep down inside, she wasn't sure. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know you so well yet. Why don't you tell me more about yourself, do you ever eat? People need to eat to survive, you know."  
  
Now she had her pasted smile again. "Let's go see the others." They walked to the dining room to find dinner already over. The grown-ups were all talking together, Talibah was sitting next to them. She was partly into their conversation on weather. Yami looked around and saw Akila, Urbi, and Nathifa playing together, and Sefu had taken Teremun outside into the yard, accompanied by a servant. He and Neema sat in the group with the adults.  
  
The rest of the evening went slowly, Yami's mind drifted and soon the voices became no more. He noticed that his head was nodding and his mother caught her son's arm. "Yami, are you alright?" She looked worried, everybody looked worried.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I'll tuck in early."  
  
"Alright then," she kissed Yami's forehead, "sweet dreams."  
  
Yami waved to everyone and started for his room. He opened the door and found two servants already sleeping. He took the bed closest to the window and lay on his bed for a while. So far, he thought, I would rather marry Talibah. But I wouldn't want her running off to be free. Then he thought about Neema, I guess she's all right, he thought, she just tries to hard and, she seemed untrustworthy. He turned around and fell asleep.  
  
He was walking in that same place where his last dream took place, in the compartment before he meet Talibah. There were fruit stalls and foreign items for sale. And crowds gathered in bunches. For some reason (dreams are always weird) he immediately walked to one crowd, bunch around a dancer, the same dancer that got swallowed by the sky with him in his last dream. She smiled at Yami. Yami tried to seek out her features, he could see her, but could not comprehend her features. He tried harder and the crowds vanished and a storm broke out showering pebbles onto them.  
  
Yami sat up quickly, drenched in cold sweat, he looked around and saw that he had been sleeping for some time already. His family and some servants were already sleeping in their beds. He lowered his loud breathing into deep silent breaths. He shivered, his body felt cold. Then he closed his eyes and buried his hands in his face, trying to recall what the dancer looked liked. She had short hair, and she had the same eye color as Seth. Yami remembered that Seth had blue eyes. He felt silly, trying to recall things in a dream. But he had it twice, and he believed it was more than a fluke. He was emersed in his thoughts when he looked around and saw that there were pebbles on his bed.  
  
Then someone threw more pebbles though the window, and some hit him. He looked out side, hoping to see who he thought it was.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Insomniacbunny: Huzzah! Wasn't that a nice way to end the chapter?  
  
Yamibunny: You know, people don't like cliffies. And what's with the huzzah?  
  
Insomniacbunny: I saw it in the social Studies book. I think it used to mean hooray. Who do you think it is?  
  
Yami: I'll give you a hint, the person threw pebbles through the window.  
  
Yamibunny: Like THAT helps.  
  
Insomniacbunny: I know who it is, and if you want to find out, you had better review! 


	4. Explosives

I don't have much to say...only, this chapter was written to stall time. I decided not to ignore someone's request for me to add more characters into it, after all...it IS a fan fiction.  
  
~Explosives~  
  
Yami smiled out side the window when he saw who it was. "Jou!" He called.  
  
"Hey, Yami!" the blonde smiled.  
  
Yami looked around to make sure no one heard. Then he eyed the ground. "How do you think I should get down?"  
  
"I found and entrance somewhere...um...I think it's behind this place with a really big table."  
  
"Dinning room?"  
  
"Eh, I guess."  
  
Yami silently made his way to the room, and sure enough there was an opening, barely visible, but still there. He pulled the small door open, praying the door won't make noise. Then when he opened the door enough for him to get through, he slid outside into the brisk coldness of a desert night.  
  
Jou draped a cloak around Yami's shoulders.  
  
"Th-thanks." Yami shivered. Pulling the cloak closer for more warmth. He eyed Jou up and down. "Aren't YOU cold?"  
  
"Naw, I'm pretty used to it by now." But Yami could see that he wasn't.  
  
"So, Jou, how'd you get here?"  
  
"Picked up some camel, every one assumed I was a servant...Ra, you have a lot!"  
  
"And that's not even all of them." Yami laughed. "Heck, I don't even think that's HALF of them."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
Yami explained the arranged marriage. And Jou nodded along. "Which one would you rather marry?"  
  
Yami shrugged, "no idea." He admitted.  
  
Jou smiled, "maybe you should marry the better slee..."  
  
"Jounouchi!" Yami gave him a look that read 'naughty, naughty boy.'  
  
"I'd do that...if I had to choose." He thought a bit. "I'm not going to be pharaoh, so no one bothers with me."  
  
"Who knows, What if I hire you and make you super rich?" Then Yami stopped again. "Jou? Have you ever had two dreams in a row...not nessecarily the same, but, very similar."  
  
"Not in a row I haven't...sometimes I have these Ra-awful dreams...where I'm wearing very weird clothes, eating this triangle like sticky thing and wearing a collar this person that looks like the high priest a lot makes me wear."  
  
"Eh...Seth?" Yami arched an eyebrow up at Jou.  
  
"But that's beside the point...why do you ask?"  
  
"I keep dreaming about this dancer, and the dreams always end in this horrible tragedy like scene."  
  
"Hmm...must be all the money, it's making you delirious. You WILL be pharaoh soon."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, what did you find?"  
  
"Check this out. I found it in the exports I stole from the beach." He pulled out a small pouch.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"No." He sprinkled some into the sand, and started making a fire. When he successfully lit up a stick, he brought it closer and closer to the powder, when the stick met, it was sent off, sizzling and ignited and became the biggest fire Yami had ever seen.  
  
"WHOA! What is it?"  
  
"Something-powder." Jou said, scratching his head, "I forgot."  
  
The flame soon died down. And Yami was eager to see it again. "You have any more?"  
  
"Yeah, lots."  
  
Then they heard a tree branch crack, and then someone cursing quite loudly.  
  
Jou and Yami turned in horror, and saw a boy, around the same age as themselves, with silvery-white hair and a looong scar on his right cheek, he stood up and walked toward them. "Can I see it again? And maybe even, take it from you?"  
  
Yami said in his most prince-like voice, "I don't believe we've met."  
  
"Of course we haven't."  
  
"So, what is your name?"  
  
This question seemed to take the boy eternity to answer, and then he finally said, "Paki."  
  
"Paki?"  
  
"What?! Gotta problem with that?"  
  
"No, no."  
  
Then Jou said, "You look a lot like the tomb robber. Remember, when he passed out in front of an entrance to this pyramid, this little old lady saw him and described some of his features to some guards, who had a bunch of artists draw posters of him." Then he paused, "Look, you even have the same scar as the tomb robber does! Where you like, best friends who gave each other scars or something? Wait, WHERE you?"  
  
"No, you imbecile." Paki's voice was raspy.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you a servant?"  
  
"No, prince Yami. I came to play poker with Siamen."  
  
"Poker?! What in the name of Ra is POKER?!"  
  
"No idea, prince."  
  
Jou waved, "I think Paki made it up."  
  
"Good job, Jou." Paki said.  
  
"eKKKKK...You know my name!"  
  
"Of course I do. Now tell me, where did you get the powder?"  
  
"Stole it from some merchant ship from China."  
  
"Thanks. He turned to leave."  
  
"Halt! What where you doing here?" (haha, "halt" I had to use that!)  
  
"I came to see a loved one. Now if you don't mind, I'D like to be going, Cheerio!" he swiftly ran into the night, Yami and Jou stared after him.  
  
"Cheerio? He's nuts."  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Little run in with *cough* Bakura *cough*  
  
I know I sorta took a long time and I wrote a very short chapter, but, reviews are appreciated!!! (in other words, review...or die.) 


	5. The last one

Thanks for reviewing! After this chapter there will be no more introductions! Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I didn't own it last chapter either.  
  
~The last one~  
  
Yami awoke the next morning, to a very hectic house. "What?" He turned around and saw a servant. "Come here." He said.  
  
The servant looked up and saw Yami. "Prince! You have awoken! Hurry, you must go sit in your compartment, we are way behind schedule." He started to carry Yami outside.  
  
"Wait, what happened?!" Yami asked, as the servant was carrying him toward the caravan.  
  
"A thief broke in last night. We don't know who let him in, but we couldn't cook breakfast because he stole the plates and messed up the baking oven." He deposited Yami into his compartment and hurried away.  
  
He saw that Talibah and Neema were already there, in their seats. Yami sat down in his own.  
  
They greeted each other the morning, and sat in silence, for a long time. Then finally Yami felt the caravan move forward. Yami was tired, and after he made sure the others were asleep, he fell asleep al well. This time, he didn't see the dancer, he saw nothing...but sand, his legs were sore, and the huge sun beat down upon him he fell to the ground, the warmth of the sand, scorching his skin. He unknowingly rolled over on his back. He had no idea were he was, he reached into his pocket and extracted a piece of papyrus with hieroglyphs written on it. Too bad he couldn't read. Then he heard a voice. "Yami..." It sounded distant, he sat up quickly and someone suddenly caught him.  
  
"We are there Yami." It was Halima. She took him down and the families went to collect the final girl.  
  
Yami didn't know Sabola Imhotep very well, he only knew that he was the pharaoh's best army general.  
  
They went inside, and instead, were immediately seated at the dinning table. Yami was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice his sister, who was telling Yami how expensive the table must have been.  
  
Imhotep's family was already there. He stood up and smiled at his guests. "Greetings! Let me introduce you to my family!" His family stood up. "This is my wife Nailah." She grinned, revealing very white teeth. Her blond hair framed her face perfectly, and she looked rather young. Imhotep continued. "My son, Wamukota." (eleven year old Malik) "My fourteen year old daughter, Ife." (tanned Shizuka) "And my eldest daughter, Habibah." Habibah looked a lot like her mother. She was rather small and would have looked pretty if so didn't furrow her eyebrows up so much. She seemed as if she was mad at every thing. (Nailah doesn't furrow her eyebrows, Habibah's description was written kinda weird.) "And now, lets eat!"  
  
The pharaoh moved closer to Habibah, no doubt to ask her questions.  
  
Neema seemed trouble, unfortunately to her and Yami, she was sitting next to Yami. As Yami ate, he noticed Neema was staring at him. "We had no breakfast, aren't you hungry?!"  
  
"Well...I wouldn't normally be. But these Finches eggs are so fine, and must have cost ten gold pieces more than normal eggs, and note the dark colored honey, and the plump fowl." She eyed the food and scooped some onto her plate.  
  
Yami had never seen anything that could eat as much and as fast as Neema could.  
  
"Never...hungry?"  
  
"Unless there is fine food." She daintily patted her mouth with a cloth.  
  
Liar, Yami thought, I saw you, why is it so hard to admit you like to eat a lot? I guess I'll never understand females.  
  
This lunch seemed to take forever. Then at last, the servants started to bring every one outside. Habibah was already outside, and was eyeing the luggage rather distastefully. "Why does Ife have more boxes? While I have..." she paused to count with her fingers, "LESS! Why do I have less boxes than Ife?"  
  
"Because the palace will provide you with more things." Her mother said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they said they would, now go, we are about to leave."  
  
She made it into the compartment as the caravan was moving. She stared a Yami. "Where do I sit?"  
  
Them Neema smiled, "It's obvious. The empty seat." Then out of the blue she added, "I've seen hippopotamus brighter than you."  
  
"Shut-up, you LOOK like a hippopotamus."  
  
Neema's smile seemed pasted again. Does that girl EVER stop smiling?! Yami breathed in deeply and sunk back. It would be a long way home. And he didn't feel sleepy at all.  
  
Everyone sat in thier seats in silence. Eventually, Talibah went to sleep after staring out the window for so long. She obviously didn't get any sleep the previous night. That reminded him of Paki. He did look like the tomb robber a lot. And he came to see a loved one. Miserable liar. But a thief did break into the house. Yami didn't think any one let the thief in. So probably only a great thief could have broke in by him self. He shrugged and noticed Neema was asleep as well. Habibah continued to stare at Yami.  
  
Then she said, "Do you think two people should become friends before they marry?"  
  
"Yes." Is she going to become my friend? Yami thought.  
  
She walked over to Yami and knelt down. "Then I think you should give me something to signify our friend ship."  
  
"Will you give me something too?"  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed even more. "No. You give me!"  
  
"Alright then, what would you like?"  
  
"Money."  
  
Yami reached into his pocket and took out a fairly large gold piece, and handed it Habibah. Then she did something Yami have not seen her do all day. She smiled, and her eyebrows stopped furrowing.  
  
"Thank you." She went back to her seat and spat of the gold piece and wiped it until it shone. Then she started to play with it. She seemed fascinated.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Just turned fifteen." She was running the coin on the bridge of her nose.  
  
Yami sat back and let the wind escape him. The three richest nobles were sitting in front of him. And he had a reason why he wouldn't choose any of them.  
  
~end chapter~  
  
Not a cliffie, but still, please review!!! My mom thinks Yugioh is messing up my life. Observe, our conversation yesterday.  
  
Mom: How come you don't get straight A's any more?  
  
Me: Because its harder too, now.  
  
Mom: No, I tell you why! Because of the mangos and *looks at pictures I printed out* THAT!  
  
Me: Their called mangas. And Yugioh isn't destroying me!  
  
So now I don't know if I'll ever be able to go on the internet ever again, or even watch Yugioh ever again. So I'm sorry to say, don't be expecting a fast update. Or *turns evil* I could sneak on at night... *light bulb* OMG I COULD!!! That was a waste of time, writing that. But I don't think the update would be very fast...I need, encouragement to wake up in the middle of the night. My parents still don't know I write fanfics. They found out about AIM, though. So it's just a matter of time.  
  



	6. Insomnia

Got the "Argument" bit in the beginning from a plane ride with people from my class. Lets say Habibah and Neema were these two girls and Talibah was this guy. It was funny, but I was sorta motion sick that time and didn't realize that it was funny till...later. This chapter took so super long to update! SORRY!!! And it's kinda weird. I was very depressed when I wrote this...my beloved snake, Hobbit (don't ask) died. So I'll make this weird chapter dedicated to HOBBIT!!! Oh yeah, I already know my "lyrics" suck...so don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned Yugioh...and I still don't.  
  
Insomnia  
  
The way back to the palace seemed very long to Yami. Neema woke up...  
  
"Damn it, its so freaking hot." She started fanning her self with her hand. She whined. "I hate this. How come there aren't any servants in here?!"  
  
Habibah responded. "SHUT-UP!!! You're making my head hurt."  
  
"I care what the fu- reak you think." She corrected her self, remembering there was a prince present. And smiled at Yami.  
  
"Stop that! You'll BLIND him." Habibah shifted in her seat. "When will we get theeeeeeere!?!?"  
  
Then Talibah slapped Habibah's arm with the back of her hand. "Quit your bitching."  
  
"Who's bitching?!"  
  
For the first time all three of them were engaged in a conversation. Not the friendliest of all conversations, but...it was a start.  
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak. Then found that there was nothing for him to say. So he...sat, and by the time they got back to the palace, the sky was blood red and everyone was very tired and cross.  
  
People were mumbling unintelligible things as they were taken to the palace's dining room, but once they were in, every one woke up and started taking every little detail of the palace.  
  
"WOW..."  
  
"Never thought I would be here."  
  
"You have to marry him!"  
  
The pharaoh stood up and said, "Welcome to the palace!!!" Food was brought in and every one dug in, hungry from the ride.  
  
There was lots of conversation and laughter during dinner. And there where finch eggs even better than Imhotep's.  
  
Then after dinner, the pharaoh, red in the face with wine, had said. "I must hear Talibah play the lute!"  
  
Benerib, who was also very red slapped Talibah's back, "Go on!" Then he turned to a servant. "Bring her instrument."  
  
Soon she was holding the lute and all eyes were on her. "What should I play, father?"  
  
"Ooh, I don't KNOW, my dear."  
  
Then her mother called out, "Play the really long one!"  
  
"Alright." She started tuning the lute, and made some of the strings tighter. Then finally, she started the song. The beginning was slow and simple, like a lullaby. Yami listened intently. But there were voices in the back of his head...and they seemed to be singing.  
  
-It started out a dream. Followed by many others.-  
  
The tune changed slightly, becoming less simple and more playful.  
  
-You had fun, only to neglect seeing the problems.-  
  
Yami ground his head into his palm. I must be deranged, he thought. The tune completely changed, becoming dramatic and sad.  
  
-It cannot be done, but it is possible. You betrayed them, ran after her.-  
  
Then the song seemed dreary and angst-ridden.  
  
-You chased after her...-  
  
The melody became bubbly and simple again.  
  
-To meet her on the other side.-  
  
The song ended and rivets of sweat poured down Yami's back, he ground himself into his chair. Praying that no one could hear his heart beating. That was so weird, he thought.  
  
Everyone clapped, even Habibah forgot to furrow her eyebrows and she seemed fascinated.  
  
"Excellent," the pharaoh boomed. "Wasn't that great?"  
  
There were many murmurs of agreement.  
  
"Hmm...How about a sword fight!"  
  
Siamen giggled, "Sefu can handle a sword."  
  
The pharaoh turned to Imhotep, "I trust Wamukota can too?"  
  
"Why of course, pharaoh. But he is left-handed."  
  
Then Sefu said, "That's okay! I can use my left hand as well!"  
  
"Superb!" The pharaoh said. He called for his servants to bring them their swords.  
  
The two eleven year olds faced each other, and walked in circles. To Yami it looked quite comical, for two children to sword fight.  
  
Then some one yelled, "begin!"  
  
They still stood their distance, flashing each other moves surprisingly fast. Wamukota tried to poke Sefu first.  
  
Sefu leaned out of the way, giving Wamukota a hard time to keep his balance.  
  
"Haha, loser." Sefu mocked. He raised his sword. And it's glare caught the light of a candle and produced a light directed toward Yami. The light took the shape of a girl, tall and thin. The dancer. Yami desperately looked around to see if anyone had noticed. But everyone was laughing and staring attentively at the two.  
  
Then Wamukota's sword caught the light too and Yami saw yet another scene. It seemed to be himself, as he could tell by the hair, walking down a aisle of a temple with...He couldn't tell. He felt himself falling slowly forward.  
  
"Great! Good job."  
  
Yami's head snapped up quickly. And saw Wamulota holding his arm with a few streams of blood running down his fingers. It seemed that Sefu had won.  
  
"Yes, yes, great," The pharaoh said. "Now it is getting late. We must rest. Servants!" He called to a group and told them to escort the guests to their bedrooms. Halima started to pull Yami away.  
  
"I have to scrub you up...you are FILTHY."  
  
Yami whined and followed Halima into the bathing room, were he was bathed.  
  
Halima stared at Yami. "Are you alright?" She asked, a troubled look on her face.  
  
Yami, who had been recollecting the unusual evening, looked up with a start. "Huh? Oh, yea, I'm okay."  
  
Halima dried Yami and took him to his bedroom. "Good night, my prince."  
  
"Night." Yami waved a bit and got on to his bed. Despite all the things on his mind, he fell easily asleep.  
  
He didn't dream that night, however, he awoke and couldn't seem to go back to sleep. He glanced at his small dog in the corner, it's eyes were wide and were staring at Yami.  
  
"Can't go to sleep?"  
  
The puppy whimpered a bit.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Want to go for a walk?"  
  
The puppy immediately sprang up.  
  
"And I'll take THAT as a yes." Yami got of his bed and put on a black robe. He carried up the dog and pushed the door open s l o w l y, and very quietly. He walked lightly down the halls and finally came to the entrance were a guard was sleeping. Yami waved his hands in front of his face bit. Then he ran swiftly down the steps and disappeared into the nearest curve.  
  
The night air felt pleasant against his face. He put his puppy down and started walking toward the village, his puppy following closely behind him.  
  
Little did he know that many people who do their work at night were also awake: prostitutes, thieves, and rapists. But the only ones that he would run into would be three thugs...and a dancer.  
  
end chapter  
  
Huzzah! Now I get to go on with the story. You know, they also say "Huzzah" in Master and Commander. You know I meant the movie right? Well any ways...HUZZAH!!!  
  
Reviews are nice... . 


	7. The Dancer

Thanks for reviewing!!! Summer vacation is almost here!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Well, SOME people at my school are dreading summer, but most people aren't. I'll be in Ninth grade next year. I'll be OLD!!! NOOOOO!!! Some one on the street just honked, it scared the crap out of me.  
  
begin chapter  
  
Yami wandered silently around the dark streets. Making sure his dog didn't get into mischief. His train of thought was broken when his dog loudly barked and there were the muffled sounds of a woman's screams. Yami followed the sound to an alley. It was dark and stank of people's trash. He peered in and the sounds were clearer than every, and he saw three men and one girl. Two of the men seemed to be staring and laughing stupidly, and the other was trying to rid the girl of her clothes. Yami couldn't see the girl. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
And immediately began to regret it.  
  
The three men turned around and the girl sought this chance to sit up and attempt to run away. One of the men grabbed her wrist and dragged her back. They were still looking at Yami. "Um..." Yami cleared his throat and tried again, these men were all much taller and bigger than he was. "I command you to stop."  
  
The "leader" sneered. "And who are you? The PHAROAH?"  
  
"No. But I am his son."  
  
This evoked laughter from the three thugs. "Oh, Ra, that's funny." They continued to stare at Yami's short stature. "Prove it, call upon your shadow monster, or something."  
  
The corner of Yami's mouth lifted into his astute smile. (Isn't it so hilarious when he does that?) "Alright then." He had no choice but to do so, he didn't have a shadow monster, when he became Pharaoh; the Dark magician would be his. He clasped his hands together and began to chant in the language of two year olds. The thugs were actually buying it.  
  
They froze, and a godly wind swept into the alley, as if Ra himself was trying to protect Yami. When the wind came Yami yelled, "COME FORTH...DARK..."  
  
The three men screamed and dropped the girl, cursing and running out of the alley at top speed. Yami stepped over to the girl and pulled her up. The girl spoke, "Tha-"  
  
"Let's get out of the alley first." They walked out. Yami took a deep breath of the clear air. He could finally see her features. She had short brown hair and very blue eyes. She was rather fair skinned for an Egyptian.  
  
"Thanks for your help. My name is Anzu." She said, beaming. "Those three were pretty stupid," she laughed. "They actually thought you were the prince."  
  
Yami stared intently at Anzu. It was the girl haunting his dreams, her looks and her voice, they all fitted. There was suddenly a wave in his mind bringing back everything he remembered, the tragedy and the night when they returned to the palace. He started seeing things...things into his future, once again the scorching desert sun heated up his back. And something cool slopped against his fore head. He woke up at the sight of the girl putting a wet cloth over his head and saw that he was indoors, her house perhaps.  
  
"Where am I?" His voice was raspy. Anzu gave him a mug full of water, which Yami took gratefully and savored, safe drinking water was a rare luxury.  
  
"My place. You passed out. It's the least I can do to repay you. If it weren't for you, I don't even want to think about where I would be." She smiled.  
  
Yami admired it, all previous thoughts were gone, Anzu was an angel. Her very blue eyes were unearthly, so was her skin and everything else. The gods had sent her for a reason. He sat up. His dog ran and jumped into his arms, happy his owner was finally awake. Yami caught him and stroked the dog's back.  
  
"He looked a bit worried that you passed out, so I assumed he was yours."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll go get your cloak so you can be on your way."  
  
Yami noticed that his upper body was exposed. The girl walked to the chair behind him and gasped, the cloak brought down an empty clay bowl, which smashed on the floor. But that didn't seem to vex the girl. "That mark on your back... it signifies... it means you're... you're-"  
  
"Future messenger of the gods or future pharaoh."  
  
"You said it so casually, is it...is it real?"  
  
"Yes. I am the prince."  
  
"You are." She tried to laugh at this. "Oh, that's really, really funny Mister...you didn't tell me your name yet, you know."  
  
"It's on my back, see?"  
  
She leaned forward a bit. And said very fast, "Your name is, Yami now, that's not possible, because you see, that's the prince's name. And last I checked only the prince's name is Yami, unless you moved here, new to Cairo?" She seemed distressed. "Oh dear Ra." She got into the bowing position and started reciting the names of the past pharaohs.  
  
"I give you permission to rise." Yami said deftly. He took a hold of her arm and lifted her on to a chair. He felt such strange feelings when he was in close range to the girl, like there was an ominous voice within him, telling him that this Anzu was sent for a reason, but it was not a positive reason. He knew, but he couldn't grasp it. His foot instinctively stepped back.  
  
"Turn around again."  
  
Yami turned to show her his back once more. Although he was gazing at the door, he could feel the burning stare of Anzu's eyes. Then such a tremendous wave of relief over came him when he felt the silky material of his cloak upon his back. He drew the strings around his neck tighter and turned around. Anzu was smoothing the wrinkles out of his cloak. Then she quickly drew away.  
  
"You've met the prince, that's something to tell your friends."  
  
"I don't have any." She shot a nervous side way glance at him, as though begging him to leave.  
  
"Oh. Good night."  
  
She gulped and nodded. "Same to you too."  
  
Yami left the stuffy one roomed "house" and inhaled the night air. Checking to see that his dog was next to him ready to go, he started his way back towards the palace.  
  
He noticed one thing. The ominous voice was gone.

end chapter

Yes, I know I took very long to update. But now, my school year is practically over and I will have a lot of time. I must apologize to fangirls of Yami, and just to everybody in general for my serious lack of creativity, but I meant to put Anzu in the fic.  
  
Although I admire the plots of fanfics were there is a made up character by the author I think it's a bit...common, to put it nicely. There are those stories were there is this perfect girl that comes into the life of a bishey (I don't think I spelled it right) and they fall in love and Tragedy visits them and everyone fights over her, she gets raped, her "true" lover forgives her and that's that. Or in other words...I cannot invent a character because I am to lethargic.  
  
I'm going to say what I have always said...this chapter was weird, but the next one would make more sense. I'm serious this time. I think. Because I didn't like all of the foreshadowing I wrote, yet I can't remove it, or it wouldn't make sense. Well anyways... REVIEW!!!  
  
And the dog seriously needs a name. I need suggestions. I'll use the first one.


	8. Bakura

This chapter is an attempt to stall. I thought of another plot, and...well, it's hard to develop, but it's possible.  
  
begin chapter  
  
Bakura watched the prince walk back into the palace. Then he stood and stretched, and gave a big yawn, for he just woke up. He continued his journey back to his hiding place. He walked past the meadows were he had once see Yami play with his dog. He smiled a bit and remembered the joy he used to find with his mother at the same meadow. (Trip down memory lane.)  
  
He had been very young then, his mother would take him out at a little before dawn, when it was still bright but most of Egypt was still asleep. The air was sweet from the dew. The moment he was at the meadow, with his little agile feet, he would run on the damp grass and roll everywhere. His mother would try to catch up to him. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't. Once, he found a dandelion and ran over to show his mother.  
  
"Mum, mum! Look what I found!!!"  
  
"Bakura, it's only a stem, the seeds must have scattered when you were running over!"  
  
Bakura's childish smile turned into a confused look, trying to comprehend what happened. "I don't get it." He finally said, scratching his head.  
  
She showed Bakura by demonstrating with another dandelion.  
  
Bakura's smile returned. "OOOOHHHH, I GET IT!!!"  
  
He searched around for another one. "I can't find anymore." He whimpered a bit.  
  
"Oh, Bakura!" and both of them giggling, they fell onto the damp ground and gazed up at the sky, now usually light pastel colors with pink stains here and there.  
  
Bakura smirked a bit at how innocent and naïve and PATHETIC he used to be. But he tried to bask in the memory for as long as possible, he had felt...happy. He had spent a lot of time looking at the sky during different parts of the day with his mother. His favorite part of the day was, and still is, nighttime. His mother used to tell him stories about the stars, how they came to be, who made which star. He currently liked nighttime because it brings a curtain of darkness and is suitable for tomb robbing.  
  
Some houses started appearing. In front of one house was a senet board. He frowned a little at it. It reminded him of the discrimination he faced as a child. The incident happened when he was still very young.  
  
One day he ran home, tears streaming down his face. "Mum! Mummy!" He choked.  
  
"Dear Ra! What's the matter?!" She bent over and wiped away his tears. "Bakura, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."  
  
He sniffed, "Why do I look different from most people?"  
  
"That's just the way you are. You can't help it. They can help it but refuse to." She paused. "Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Well, a girl waved at me and asked me to play senet with her and her brother. The brother was somewhere else at that time and when he came back he screamed and told his mom and his mom hit me with a broom and called me child of Set (A/N:I think it's the god of something bad, I may be wrong but I think I saw it in another fanfic). And I ran away." He stopped to take a deep breath. "I have an owie (A/n: is that how you spell it?)." He held up the back of his shirt and showed his mother a long gash on his back.  
  
She bent over and stroked it. Bakura winced in pain. "Owwwww! Be careful!"  
  
She smiled a little and cleaned it with a bowl of water, then bandaged it up with a cloth.  
  
Bakura tugged softly at the end of the cloth so it wouldn't come lose. "I don't like other people. I only like you." He paused a bit. "And maybe that old lady called Amunet that likes me and tells me stories and says I'm helpful."  
  
His mother laughed and took Bakura's hand. "Come on, I'll let you rest up until supper."  
  
Bakura sighed at this memory. That was the way life was for the first nine years of his life, his mother was his only source of happiness. He passed his old house. Another family had moved in it. He saw the family, still sleeping at this time of day on four mats spread across the room. They seemed so peaceful. If only that was what it was like for him. Tomb robbing was definitely not something he would chose to do. But it is the only thing he can do. The people painted and carved on the tomb walls did not mind what color he was. Nor did the deceased pharaohs. And they don't give a rat's ass about Bakura being there and stealing anything he can get to. The carvings cannot see and the pharaoh is, well...dead.  
  
The day his father came home changed his life forever.  
  
Bakura was nine then. And he wasn't looking forward to his father's return. He had come back once when he was four and beat him so hard that he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up two days later, his father had already left.  
  
His father was an army captain. His temper and craze to succeed made him very suitable for such a position. One time, he had made a huge mistake and split the army. The army lost a gruesome, brutal loss, and when the second half caught up, they were slaughtered as well. The pharaoh fired him and he had to go home to his wife and nine year old son.  
  
He came back in the evening, without much money and wanted to do away with Bakura.  
  
"Look at him! He's only another mouth to feed, and we'll never be repaid! He'll never get a job, who'd want to hire a freak?!"  
  
The word 'freak' cut through Bakura like a blade. Of course, his mother defended him. "Freak?! Don't you dare call your own son a freak. I'd like to let you know that not many people care how much paler white haired people look anymore! And some of they have succeeded too. That girl, Moswen...she became a...well...she very wealthy." She couldn't go on, she knew Bakura would still face discrimination.  
  
"She became a concubine to the pharaoh! THAT'S what she became. But can Bakura be a concubine?! No!!! He cannot!"  
  
"Well, how about the doctor of the royal family? His hair is silver."  
  
"His parents were rich, they could AFFORD to keep him AND give him an education. Look around, are WE rich?! NO, I think not!" he paused and turned around to look at Bakura. "Well, maybe we could make some money off of him. We could sell him to the pharaoh as a servant."  
  
"That's for orphans and families that very desperately need money. We haven't sunk to that level yet! You will not destroy Bakura's life for a few gold pieces. You'll spend them all in a day!" She paused. "Why do you want to get rid of Bakura so badly, why?"  
  
"We are still young, we can have another one that wont face as much discrimination and one child would be well...cheaper."  
  
"Bakura's not going...anywhere."  
  
"I can kill him right here, right now." He whipped out a knife, Bakura froze. He watched the blade catch the light of the fire, it was blinding. He advanced toward Bakura. And raised his knife. And without hesitation, brought it down.  
  
"No, stop!" His mother jumped in front of his father, restraining him.  
  
His father growled, by now he was giddy with rage. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!!!" He swung around and stabbed her in the back.  
  
She gasped, and fell, limp to the ground. Blood staining the back of her white dress. Bakura screamed. "You killed her!!! You killed my mum!" But he didn't move out of his spot.  
  
His father pulled the knife out of her back; it glistened with the blood of Bakura's only source of joy, for his whole life. He glared at the knife. He was dead...for sure.  
  
He look up to see the glistening of the knife again, a drop of crimson fell on Bakura's cheek. He watched the knife come down. He moved away, and ran to the door, his right cheek stinging in agony. He could feel droplets of blood dripping down, and held it with his hand to stop the flow. He reached for the doorknob. His father grabbed his arm roughly. "Now there is nothing to stop me." Bakura struggled under his father's grip, his tears stinging his face even more. He brought the knife down midway, but stopped. He seemed to freeze, but his grip on Bakura's arm became even tighter. Bakura opened his eyes to look up at his father. What had come over him?  
  
Bakura was dragged over to the trapdoor that Bakura's mother had always warned him not to play with or explore. His father grabbed the chain on the top and chained Bakura's foot to the top of the trap door, and then he pocketed the key. "I just realized that I don't have a wife anymore, so until I remarry, you will stay alive to do all of the chores. And you will some how obtain money for me. Ra help you if you don't do as I say."  
  
Bakura hated that memory, but he would have it forever. He ran his hand over the scar on his cheek.  
  
For the next two years, Bakura cooked, cleaned, and did errands for other people to make money. But those people always paid Bakura's father and made sure Bakura didn't run away. Many times he wanted desperately to run away. But he could not figure out how to pick the lock on the trapdoor, and had no freedom, whatsoever.  
  
When he was eleven, he was sitting on the trapdoor, and trying to open the lock, then he heard a click. He froze and smiled, he pulled the lock off of his foot and got up. It was late at night and his father was asleep. He had never felt so free. He unlocked the door and opened it. The night was waiting for him.  
  
(a/n: I was gonna stop here, but then I thought 'what the heck, a little more wouldn't hurt.')  
  
He ran out of his house, and ran up and down the street. He breathed in the cold air and went to explore the city. He stopped at the noises of a boy pleading with and older man. He turned around and ran back. And sure enough, he saw boy with platinum-blond hair and a taller guy wrapped up in clothes trying to steal something from him. (a/n: here comes the classic way to make a friend.)  
  
Bakura ran into the alley and pulled the man away from the boy. It was easy since the man was not expecting this. But being much bigger than he was, Bakura found himself smashed against the wall of the alley. He elbowed the man, who shrunk back in pain. But quickly recovered.  
  
Bakura grabbed the boy's wrist and fled away from the alley, the man ran after them. Bakura stopped, breathing heavily, "Hold on." He picked up a rock and threw it at the man's foot, since he was bare foot, the rock cut into this foot and he had to stop for a while to pull it out. Bakura looked around and found another alley. Then spotted one and ran in. (a/n: Thank Ra for alleys.)  
  
They waited in silence, and finally saw the man limp by. They collapsed into a heap on the ground, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Thank you," the boy finally said.  
  
Bakura nodded. "I'm Bakura by the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Marik."  
  
"So what was he trying to steal from you?"  
  
"Some money."  
  
"You should have just given it to him."  
  
"No, then he would also want the book of scriptures."  
  
"Oh, you can read? That is so cool!"  
  
"Yes, my family carves hieroglyphs in the temples and tombs."  
  
"So what are you doing out so late?"  
  
Marik become silent at this. He blushed a little. "I got lost."  
  
"You got lost?! Are you new or something."  
  
"No, you see, my sister Isis got summoned to do some work at the pharaoh's court. And my parents went to a shrine to do some praying for a week. So it's just me and our pets. I wanted to see the world outside of my house. So I snuck out, it's the first time in my life I've been out doors."  
  
Bakura was awed. "Really? You have never been out doors before?"  
  
"No, I'm not allowed."  
  
Bakura looked up at the sky, it was almost dawn now. "Well, I should be heading back now."  
  
"Alright." Marik stood up and left the alley. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Bakura stood up as well and headed back toward his house.  
  
But he stopped at the meadows first to play a while.  
  
end chapter  
  
It's not Bakura's WHOLE history, I'll continue in the next chapter. I had to hurry though because my silly sister wanted to play computer games. Now she knows I write fanfics. But my parents still don't know. Sorry if there are lots of spelling and grammer mistakes. Please review!!! 


	9. Bakura's new friends

spooky voice I'm BAAAACK. Haha. I have NOT updated in SOOOOOO friggen long. School is KILLING me!!! People say it's the grade I'm in now, and it should be easier when I get used to it. I read my profile, and I have changed A LOT. Yeah, ALOT. I refuse to believe I used to look like Ryou. He's waaaay to cute. I must have been drunk when I wrote my profile. Well, I was just doing my teacher's EVIIIIL history project when I remembered my fanfic and I went bleh, I have always written my fanfics when I do English of History papers. It gives me a reason to stay up later. It's almost 2:00 in the morning, my parents said I could stay up and gave me coffee, their so nice, but I'm so hyper now! They have no clue what I'm doing, everyone's asleep. We got the VIRUS dramatic music plays so the chapter I was typing got lost and I became sad.

Well, who cares about my life?

On with the fanfic

Discliamer: I do not own YGO……….

Bakura was young in his flash backs so was everyone else, imagine them as eleven-twelve year olds.

The name of the chapter is soooooo gay, but nothing else came to my mind.

Bakura's New Friends

After he played in the meadows, he sat on a rock and pondered whether or not he should go back to his dad. It didn't take long for him to decide not to.

The only question is… Where would he go?

He wanted to find out more about Marik, shrugging off his problem, he rose from the rock and tried to recall something. He remembered that he had once run an errand for a priestess named Isis. He laughed a bit at this memory because he remembered it was for a piece of jewelry. And he was sent back and forth for Ra knows how long until Isis was content with it. He could walk the route to their house in his sleep.

Let's just hope it was the same Isis. (a/n: cross your fingers)

He breathed in slowly and walked to the house. He walked along the row of shrines dedicated to Ra's descendants, facing one another on the Nile River. They lived between the hippo and eagle statues. He studied the front of the house, this is it. He advanced forward nervously and tried to be loud and silent at the same time, "Marik?!" He whispered through the door slit. "It's me, Bakura." There was no answer. "Mari-"

The door opened. Bakura gasped and was relieved at the same time to find Marik, beaming very widely. "It's you, I'm so glad you came, I was just thinking about you. Come in!"

Bakura stepped in. "Oooo! Nice house!" It was, but it was the typical house of a religious family. Decked with statues of all sizes and had scriptures everywhere.

"Thanks." He paused and gestured for Bakura sit on a padded mat. "What brings you here?"

Bakura looked up from poking the puffyness of his padded mat. "Oh, I wanted to get to know you better."

"Really?"

Bakura nodded. "When will your parents be back?"

Marik thought for a while. "Three days."

"Um, would you mind if I stay over at your house for a while? Like more than three days?"

Marik seemed troubled by this, "My parents would um…be …kind of hostile toward you. And they would ask how we met and I would have to tell them I left the house."

"No, no, do you have some kind of place…" he trailed off, "I'm sorry for asking."

But Marik had a sudden shine in his eyes. "A secret place?" He asked, emphasizing "Secret."

"Well…yeah."

"I have just the place, my parents will never know."

Marik led Bakura down a flight of stairs. WOW! They actually have stairs in their house, Bakura thought. (a/n: think Marik's house as it appears in the anime. I just made a few changes.)

Marik turned left and opened a door and walked into a room. Bakura looked around, the room was fairly plain, and there was a bed in the far left corner, a desk next to it, and a rack against the wall with clothes hanging from it. But as Bakura's eyes wandered further, he saw trap door in the ground. Marik went over and opened it. "it's used for storage," he explained, but everyone always makes me get the supplies, so there is a low risk for you to get caught and it's pretty spacious inside, you can easily hide."

They walked in, Marik was right, Bakura could jump up and down and run a few paces. But the only light source was the trap door that was still open.

"Is it alright?"

"Yeah, I can live in it, but is it always supposed to be this dark?"

"No, you can light a few oil lamps." Marik showed Bakura how light one. He explained that if too little oil were put the fire wouldn't light up. But putting too much oil would be alright. "But if you put a lot more than enough, the oil will risk spraying out of the oil container, then you would be wasting oil, and oil doesn't come cheap, you know." Then he handed Bakura the long rod that lit the fire. "Here, try lighting one."

Bakura held the rod and very clumsily, transferred some fire from the first one the second one.

Marik smiled, "good job!"

Bakura stayed at Marik's house for the next three days, with Marik's company for most of the day.

When Marik's parants came home, Marik had to blast the storage with very strong incense every day to get rid of the mice and bugs. He explained it to Bakura.

"Do you have to do it EVERYDAY?!" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, even if it's just wasting incense, because bugs and mice can't start up another colony overnight. But I still have to, they'll check."

"Where am I supposed to hide myself?"

"You don't have to hide yourself anymore…" Marik smiled, "Go back out the rest of Egypt. And…you can tell me about life out there."

Bakura smiled back "Sure thing."

"Well, what are you waiting for, go on. I have a room to purify."

Bakura went up the stairway that Marik told him to use to avoid being caught by his parents. Bakura ended up in the back of Marik's house. He scanned the sight before him. There where two things on his mind. Where he would go first and…whether or not his father would be looking for him.

The first day ran fairly well for Bakura, he managed to hear some news, watched many makeshift performances, and managed to sneak a ride in the back of someone's horse cart to a seaport in Alexandria. (a/n: Horses are faster than the caravan that Yami took.)

When he got back to Marik's house, he took the same flight of stairs he used to get out. And found Marik studying something at his desk.

"Marik!"

Marik turned around. "Bakura! Ra, you're FINALLY back. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You sound like some kind of mother."

"I know." Marik laughed. "It was really boring without you around. I prayed, had scripture lessons, then prayed some more and had more scripture lessons, then went the shrine to watch the junior priest become high priest, it was supposed to be dramatic because Ra was supposed to be there because the temple dancers were supposed to summon him, but I fell asleep, then my dad whacked my head with the pamphlet to wake me up, the whole things was like five hours, when I came home I prayed some more. Then I ate dinner, and now I'm here." Marik nodded.

"Oooookaaay." Bakura stared at Marik weirdly.

"Oh, I saved some leftovers for you!"

"Great." Bakura realized that the only thing he had eaten all day was the meat sample at a stall. He wolfed down the food that Marik had given him. "Fanks." He said, struggling to swallow the food accumulated in his mouth. Marik winced.

"What's the hurry?!"

"What? I was hungry!"

Bakura proceeded in showing Marik the things he collected from the market place and the imports from the seaport. (a/n: Hey, they rhyme!)

"Oooo," Marik said, holding up a piece of cloth, he seemed utterly dumbfounded. "What's this?"

"It's silk," Bakura replied. "I heard that these worms make it."

"Wow, Bugs making clothes?" He rubbed the cloth against his face "That is soooo cool!!! It's so smooth too."

"Yeah, but it takes an eternity to make a cloth the same size as the scrap your holding." (a/n: the lady who invened a more convenient way was born a long time later.) He paused "I think this merchant was going to present it to the royal family."

Marik stared wistfully at Bakura. "Your life is a million times more fun than mine."

"Yeah." Bakura admitted. Then he remembered his frusration when he couldn't read the labled boxes in the sea port, then glanced over to Marik's pile of books. "Marik, I was wondering. Can you teach me how to read?"

Marik shrugged. "Ok. But just to warn you I have never taught anyone to read before."

This lifestyle went on for over a year. Bakura only saw Marik at night and they would talk about their day, Bakura would share some things he got during the day, and Marik would teach Bakura how to read. Bakura felt happier than he had felt in a long time. Now he could actually read Marik's walls and the boxes at the port. He no longer saw chicken scratch, but a meaningful lines or sentences, even if it wasn't meant to be meaningful. And now he actually had a friend.

(a/n: I thought this was a good place to stop, but then I thought about the next time I would be able to update…So I just continued. Sorry if you get too bored.)

One night, when they were thirteen, Marik fed a juicy piece of information to Bakura. "Guess what I heard Isis telling mom and dad about?"

"What?"

"A box of golden things were found and given to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh is to meets up with Isis, because one of the court seers felt some kind of energy coming from it. But he said that only Isis would have the power to determine the true fate and blah, blah, blah."

"So your sister really does have magical powers."

"I guess, but the important thing is that she gets to meet the Pharaoh. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch them with me."

"Why would they let me watch that?"

"They wont, they wont let me watch it either. Which is why we are going to sneak in."

"Ohhhhhh, I see. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"It's behind some fish gutting building and has an orphanage kind of concealing it. But I have no idea were it is, and that's where you come in."

"Hmmm…I think I've been there before, is it in a bad-ish neighborhood?"

"I think it is, to be discrete."

"Then I know where it is. The fish gutting place really smells."

It was some miracle that Marik's parent went on another pilgrimage the next day. This left Bakura and Marik a freedom to watch Isis without worrying about getting caught.

They left when Isis left, at sundown.

On the way there, Bakura said, "I think we should have code names, just in case we get separated and have to yell long distances at each other.

"Oh, ok, you can be…Arukab and I'll be Kiram"

"That's just our names spelled backward."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, anyone that can read wouldn't know me. But they might figure that Kiram would mean Marik. How bout… Blondie!"

"What!? NO!!!"

"No one will ever suspect it, besides it doesn't really matter."

"Your right. Ok, I'll be Blondie and you'll be Arukab."

Bakura led them to the place and trying not to breath, they climbed to the top of the orphanage and jumped onto the roof of the shack the roof groaned under their weight, thank Ra they didn't notice, Bakura thought. The Pharaoh and Isis were already in there, accompanied by four guards and another guy. One of the guards took out a bundle and laid it on the table. Inside was a pile of gold objects, he laid them out and stood back. Bakura observed them closely. They all had the same symbol, an eye inside a pyramid. There were six items and one pile of golden pieces that was later explained as a puzzle. The Pharaoh took the puzzle pieces and gave them to the guy standing next to him. And heard "Give this to the prince, he likes puzzles." Isis was running her fingers over the items when the roof groaned again. But this time everyone looked up. And Bakura felt the roof give away.

They fell into the shack. Isis screamed and the pharaoh told the guards to catch them. Bakura turned to make sure Marik was alright. Marik was holding a piece of the roof and covering his face with it, he seemed to be looking if Bakura was alright too.

"Blondie, meet you back at your house in a couple days, after night fall."

"Yes, Arukab, now just run, and save yourself!" Marik ran off, Bakura did the same. The guards ran after them. They soon split apart and Marik ran toward his house along the Nile. Two guards ran after him and two ran after Bakura. It was surprising to him how out of shape the guards were and how the people around them seemed to be laughing and pointing. But he still needed somewhere to hide. A field with many horse carts caught his attention; they were parked out side a structure that Bakura knew usually held a gathering of wealthy people. He still ran in.

According to the sign, it was a lute contest. Probably something the rich people threw for their kids, Bakura thought. Then he heard someone yell, "Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen, she has done it again! She has won the annual lute contest for four years running!" Everyone cheered. Bakura looked in the direction everyone else was. A girl was standing on the stage, she was holding her lute and smiling as the announcer guy held her arm up and gave her some kind of pin.

Bakura gazed on at her, Wow…she's pretty. But, like most guys his age, his attention span soon switched to the guards that were chasing him. He wondered if they were still outside waiting for him. Everyone in the room seemed to be leaving and congratulating the girl, he tried to conceal himself in the crowd, for the guards were still outside. He knelt under a wagon and saw a lute case drop on the ground as a wagon moved away. And without thinking, he scooped up the case and dived into the wagon it fell out off and concealed himself with the cloths in the back. He didn't know who drove this wagon or where it was going, but at least he'll be safe. The blanket covering him was warm and stuffy. He soon fell asleep.

He felt the wagon stop, and surprisingly they didn't check the back for the lute. Their kid must have lost, Bakura thought. He thought whether or not he should give the lute back to them or not. He got out from under the blanket. From being underneath a blanket for so long, the night air was icy cold against his skin. He grabbed the blanket and draped it around his shoulders. He looked around, there was a big house and, very far away, Bakura could see the market place and the huts and shacks where the poorer people lived. He scanned the front of the big house, and there was a figure being illuminated from a light inside the room, Bakura squinted up.

It was the girl who had won the lute contest. That's strange, he thought. He thought for sure they would want an encore or something. He decided to drop the case off into her room and hide somewhere till morning. He climbed a tree leading to her window and carefully put it on the floor inside, but the case was difficult to handle, it dropped and made a great big noise.

The girl turned around with a start, Bakura knew for sure she would call for everyone in the whole household and scream and sob for a century. He withdrew himself from the window and was about to jump of the tree when he heard the girl call out, "Hey, you, boy, you have the handle to my lute case."

What? Did Bakura's ears deceive him? "Come back." The girl said again.

Bakura climbed into the room and gave the handle to the girl. Her room was quite plain, pretty much like Marik's room but with more accessories and not as much books.

"Are you a servant? Because you could have knocked and gave it to me."

"Wha- no, no I'm not a servant." Bakura examined her; she looked a lot like Marik's sister. Only her hair was a little longer and she looked around his own age. "I was running away from these gaurds and saw your lute fall out of your wagon, so I just picked it up and rode here."

"Oh…do you have a family?"

"Not really, I live with my friend."

"Do his parents actually allow you to live there?"

"No, I have to be gone all day so his parents wont catch me, I only see my friend at night."

"Oh, you must a lot of Egypt then." She looked sad. "I wish I knew a lot about Egypt. But I don't leave the house unless there is some party or contest that my parents want to show me off at."

"I can tell you a bit if you want."

She smiled, "You can! Oh, please do!"

So they talked and talked. Until they heard some movement outside the room, they looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising.

"I should go."

"Oh, alright." The girl said. "If you have time come back to visit me. And I would love to go out there with you some day."

Bakura was about to leave when he realized something. "We've been talking all night and we still don't know each other's names, my name is Bakura, what's yours?"

"Talibah."

"When can I come back?"

"Any afternoon will do."

"Okay, bye, Talibah."

"Bye, Bakura."

end chapter

Wow, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. Lets hope you didn't fall asleep or something. Remember Talibah? One of Yami's brides? Bakura has now officially been promoted to character from character of staller. Please excuse my grammar and spelling, I kinda had to do this quickly. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
